


George the Hero

by GeorgeWeasleysGirl (hattersgirlalice)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattersgirlalice/pseuds/GeorgeWeasleysGirl
Summary: George bumps into a girl in muggle London, knocking her down and discovers her dark secret.





	George the Hero

George liked walking around muggle London by himself. Since the end of the war, having spent so much time locked away with most of his family, it was nice to get out on his own. Fred could handle the shop on his own with the help of their staff. George shuddered a little. Two of their staff had not made it through the war and Fred had a close call. Still thinking about it felt like he had walked through a ghost.

Shaking himself a little George stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He was out and about to forget about dark things. Today was nice and sunny and it was a good day to forget bad things and to make new good memories. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but he forgot to stop walking as he did so and so he bumped into someone.

“So sorry,” he said, his eyes shooting open and he looked down at his poor victim.

“No problem,” she muttered. The girl George had bumped into had fallen down way too easily. She was tiny and thin. Her y/c/h looked limp and lifeless. The poor girl looked as if she were not taking very good care of herself.

George frowned down at her. “Are you alright?” He took a step back when he realized that she was bleeding. Her hands were both covered in blood. “Did me knocking you down do that to you?”

The girl looked down at her hands and hid them behind her back. “No. I mean. Maybe. I mean.” She did not seem to be able to make up her mind with an answer.

“You are injured,” George said with a frown. “Let me help you.” He reached down to grab her elbow to help her up. 

Suddenly the girl slid back and away from his arm’s reach. Finally she looked up at him and George got a good look at her face, which she had hidden under a dark ball cap. Both of her eyes were blackened and her nose looked as if it had been broken more than once. Clearly on her right cheek was a pink, fading handprint.

“What the bloody hell,” he hissed. “Who did this to you?” He was angry. If there was one thing George could not stand, it was abuse. Harry had been abused by his family and Harry was as good as a brother to George.

“Nobody,” whispered the girl. “Nobody. It’s makeup. I’m in a movie.”

George narrowed his eyes at her, but upon seeing her flinch he smoothed his features. “I am good at telling when someone is lying to me,” said George softly. “Just tell me who is doing this to you. I can help. I solemnly swear.”

The girl looked up shock and cried; “No!” She looked ashamed and looked around. The sidewalk they were on was empty. People were avoiding going near them. “You can’t,” she suddenly said softly. “They-they’re my family.”

Now George knelt in front of the girl. “Can’t you just leave them?”

She shook her head. “I don’t have a job or a place to live. I-I don’t even have any friends who can help me.”

Standing back up George looked down at the small girl and held his hand out to her. “Now you do and I am a very special friend. If you trust me, I can help you.”

The girl was looking up at him. George could see tears pooling in her y/e/c eyes. One blink and they spilled down her face. He could see the wince as the salty tear crossed a long thin scratch just under her left eye.

Bowing her head, the girl nodded and began trying to get up. However, her hands were so bloody that she was struggling. George bent and gently lifted her up by the elbows. He could hear her grunt in pain as he lifted her. There were more injuries that he could not see.

“Do you trust me?” George asked her suddenly.

The girl looked a bit skeptical. Clearly she had mistrust in everyone and she was looking him over to judge if he above all others. George could, of course, use magic to convince her to follow him, but he wanted her to trust him with magic. An internal voice, which sounded a lot like his older brother Percy, was telling him that he was about to break a thousand laws by revealing himself to this girl. Her need was greater than any dumb law and since when did George Weasley cared about laws?

“Please trust me,” George said softly. Slowly he reached his hand out again and gently placed it on her upper arm.

Carefully she wrapped her arms around his waist. George noted that she was making sure not only to not hurt herself more, but she was avoiding touching her bloody hands to his clean clothes.

“So do you trust me?” The girl nodded against his chest. “Okay,” he whispered. 

They set off back to The Leaky Cauldron. George did not want to take her all the way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred might not understand, at the very least she would be overwhelmed. The pub was the best place he could explain everything. There was just the right balance of muggle and magical there at the pub.

“My name is George Weasley. What is yours?”

“Y/n,” she said and began to say her last name, but George stopped her.

“No need for that name anymore.” He said soothingly and then he asked her some simple, general questions.

Y/n told George a lot about herself. She was only a year younger than he was. She told him her favorite foods and books and all sorts of things. The more she talked the more comfortable she seemed. George knew that being happy was a big part of being healthy and he was glad his plan was working so far.

When they reached the pub, Y/n fell victim to the anti muggle charms put on the pub. She tried walking on by, but George put his arm firmly around her waist. He grimaced at feeling her ribs, one might be broken, beneath her jumper.

“No, George,” Y/n said confused. “That place is condemned. We can't go in there…”

“You have to trust me,” said George softly. “I am a wizard and that is a magical pub and inn. You are not magical, a muggle. As soon as you walk through the door, the spell will be broken and you will be able to see the pub and everyone in it.”

“You are crazy!” Y/n cried now, struggling against him.

George shook his head. “I asked you to trust me. Just trust me. If you don't see the pub, I will let you go and-and you can go back to them.” He spat the last word out. “But know that I will watch over you if you do that, until you escape.” He looked her in the eye with the most serious expression he could muster. “But if you trust me, I will take care of you now. I will heal all of your injuries. I will bring you all of your possessions and I will pay for your room here until you can find a job and a place of your own far from them.”

“You are being, earnest with me?” 

“Believe me, Y/n. I have never been more serious.”

Slowly, Y/n leaned back into George’s arms. He guided her to the door and pushed it open. Gently, but firmly, he guided her inside. Her beaten and bruised face clearly showed the shock of her realizing magic was real.

“Magic is real?” Whispered Y/n.

“Very real,” George whispered back. He guided her up to the bar. “Can I get a room, Tom.” He asked the bar man with a wink. “My friend needs a place to stay indefinitely.”

“Certainly, Mr. Weasley. Room seven is available. Will that be alright?”

George nodded and took the key from the barman and passed him several large gold coins. Without another word he guided her up the stairs and unlocked a room. Y/n was curious about the room. The room was actually very bare and old fashioned. The large four poster bed was intricately carved and it had large bright windows looking out onto…

“What is that!” Y/n gasped. She pulled away from George and gasped, clutching her ribs, as she stumbled over to the window.

“Let me heal you,” George said frowning at her. “The. I will tell you about Diagon Alley. Actually,” he stepped over to the window too. He wrapped an arm gently around her and pointed off into the distance. “That building right there, that is my shop. I run it with my twin brother. We live in a flat over the shop. That's why this is the perfect place for you to stay. I'm going to be right over there if you need me.”

“Is that YOU!” She stared at the shop. George could tell her breathing was hitched from the pain. “On the side of your shop! That is amazing. What do you sell.”

“Pranks,” said George simply. “Please, you are hurt and I am actually very good at healing. Come lay down on the bed. Tell me about all of your injuries. Don't keep anything from me.”

“Pranks,” murmured Y/n as she allowed George to pull her away and set her down on the bed. “You sell magical pranks?”

George began to heal her face. He was surprised, now, how she did not flinch as he pointed his wand in her face. She looked dazed over his shoulder and out the window. The only time she flinched was when he healed her nose. As the bruises and cuts disappeared, George found a very beautiful young woman underneath.

Gently, he pushed her down and lifted her legs onto the bed. Carefully he slipped her sneakers off and dropped them to the floor. George ran his wand over her body and found two broken ribs and a cracked hip. A few flourishes of his wand and she was completely healed, well, healed in the ways George could immediately heal. She was still far too skinny and needed a good wash.

“You fixed everything with magic?”

Smiling, George helped her sit up and they walked back over to the window. “Yeah. I fixed everything with magic. Now, I mean, magic doesn't fix everything. It can make things worse, but you are all healed.”

“Can you undo all of it?”

Appalled, George said; “No way! I mean I won't. You can't go back to them. You had broken ribs. They could have punctured your lung or who knows what else. Stay here, where it is safe. The wizarding world is very safe right now.” George walked away from Y/n and the window. He ran his hands over his face. “I'm going to bring you up some robes to change into and order you some food. I want you to shower and eat and then rest. Get a good night's sleep. If you tell me where you live, I can run and get any personal items you want to keep.”

“I don't want anything,” Y/n said viciously. “And I don't want you near my family!”

George looked blindsided. “Why? Remember what they did to you!”

“I know what they did. I want to forget, but,” she trailed off.

“But?”

“I don't trust you.” When George began to protest she held up a hand to silence him. “I don't trust you not to leave them alone. I can see it in your eyes. The same anger I see in theirs. You want them to hurt… they are still my family and I have to protect them.”

George rushed to her. “I can be a better family than them. I can make you forget them. I can do it without magic.” The pull he had been feeling since he bumped into her was too great. Swiftly, George leaned forward and kissed Y/n bruising her lips again with his passion.

“I want to forget,” Y/N said in a small voice when they finally broke apart.

“Good. Good. First you need to get cleaned up and something to eat. I'll take care of everything.”

Y/n nodded slowly. She looked so tiny and fragile to him. He wanted to protect her and she was not wrong. If he ever met her family, they had better prey that there would be some responsible person with him to stop him from attacking them.

Later that evening Y/n was in her very own set of witches robes. They were nice and soft, better than anything she had ever worn. George had ordered some dinner and although it was strange food at first, Y/n ate her fill and enjoyed her meal. All the while George had kept a running commentary. Although Y/n did not understand it all, she felt one day she would, like how George had lost his ear. (He never said anything about it and so Y/n decided to ignore it for now.)

“One day you will meet, Fred. One day soon. He's great. My twin. We're best mates. He's not as good looking or as charming as I am, still.” He grinned at her and was pleased to get a genuine smile back. He took her hand and squeezed it.

“I want to meet all of your family, George. I want to tell them what a hero you are.”

George's heart soared. “Mum’ll be pleased to hear that one,” he joked and they both laughed.


End file.
